starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
A Sunny Day in the Void
|temporada = Cinco |episódio = 11 |produção = 5.05 |estreia = *8 de Dezembro de 2012 *20 de Maio de 2013 |diretor = Kyle Dunlevy |roteirista = Brent Friedman |hidec = |cronologia = 20 ABY |anterior = Secret Weapons |próximo = Missing in Action }} "A Sunny Day in the Void" é o décimo primeiro episódio da quinta temporada da série de televisão Star Wars: The Clone Wars. É a segunda parte num arco de quatro partes sobre as aventuras de R2-D2 e um grupo de droides. O episódio estreou em 20 de Maio de 2013. Descrição oficial "Após um cometa danificar sua nave, R2-D2, Coronel Gascon, e os outros droides caem num planeta desolado onde eles precisam fazer caminho através de uma desconcertante expansão de vazio para seguir com sua missão." Resumo da trama thumb|200px|left|A lançadeira é pega por um enxame de cometas. Quando o Esquadrão-D está no seu caminho de volta a Coruscant, os droides astromecânicos aproveitam a oportunidade para tentar consertar seu companheiro danificado M5-BZ. Assim que eles conseguem, um enxame de cometas de gelo intercepta seu curso. WAC-47 consegue retirar sua lançadeira do hiperespaço antes que uma colisão pudesse causar resultados mais catastróficos, mas a nave é pega no meio do enxame e atingida por diversos cometas de gelo, que danificam o sistema elétrico. Sob o constante perigo de serem atingidos e varridos do espaço pelos cometas, os astromecânicos conseguem restaurar a energia no último instante, mas outra batida danifica a nave criticamente e QT-KT quase acaba perdido no vazio do espaço; apenas um esforço combinado dos colegas droides a salva do fim certo. Com a nave incapaz de seguir caminho, a equipe se vê obrigada a fazer um pouso forçado no planeta desolado próximo chamado Abafar. Meebur Gascon insiste em esperar perto da nave, mas R2-D2, que tomou posse do módulo de criptografia, assume a liderança e segue desolação a dentro para concluir a missão. Ele é prontamente acompanhado por seus colegas droides e, finalmente, o próprio Gascon, que não quer perder o prestígio de ser aquele que fez desta missão um sucesso. thumb|200px|Coronel Gascon e o grupo de droides pouco depois de caírem em [[Abafar.]] Enquanto o grupo atravessa o deserto desolado, Gascon mais uma vez perde a paciência e alega que ele é o melhor devido a seu treinamento e suposta flexibilidade mental quando os droides "meramente" agem de acordo com a programação. WAC, contudo, consegue apontar as falhas no raciocínio de Gascon, e um encontro repentino com outro destroço de nave e os cadáveres da tripulação frustram o último resquício de determinação de Gascon. Em desespero, ele começa a perder a cabeça, e quando como resultado WAC atrevidamente se anuncia como novo líder do grupo, eles se encontram rejeitados e abandonados pelos droides. Enquanto seguia com o Coronel, é ironicamente a insistência de WAC de seguir adiante não importa o que que revigora a vontade de viver de Gascon. Mas então eles se surpreendem ao descobrir que Abafar não é completamente sem vida quando um rebanho inteiro de estranhas ratazanas debandam através da planície. Confiando nos instintos de sobrevivência das criaturas, Gascon e WAC pegam uma carona em suas costas, e de fato as criaturas os levam a um poço d'água e uma cidade afundada no chão, onde para sua surpresa eles descobrem o resto do Esquadrão-D já presente. Com WAC se provando muito parecido com ele, Gascon promove em campo o droide para Cabo, enquanto os astromecânicos são deixados um pouco desconcertados com este novo acontecimento. Aparições Continuidade Este episódio foi mencionado pela primeira vez como "The Void" na Celebration VI pelo Diretor da Série, Dave Filoni. Alguns aspectos do episódio foram baseados nos trabalhos de artista de quadrinhos Mœbius.ForceCast.net: Weekly ForceCast: September 14, 2012 "A Sunny Day in the Void" foi originalmente publicado pela Star Wars Insider 137 como o décimo episódio da quinta temporada, mas este foi revisado para "Secret Weapons". 250px|right|thumb|Logo azul lembrando [[Legends:R2-D2|R2-D2.]] Este foi o segundo episódio (o primeiro foi "Secret Weapons") a exibir a logo azul, que lembra o R2-D2 . Os próximos dois episódios (Missing in Action e Point of No Return), que fazem parte do mesmo arco, também exibiram a logo de abertura azul. Entretanto, essa não é a primeira vez que mudam a cor da logo. Na 4ª temporada, os dois últimos episódios (Brothers e Revenge), a logo foi pintada de vermelho, devido ao retorno de Darth Maul. Notas e referências Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars